Don't Stop Believin'
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Clint breaks the news to Natasha that he is dating another girl. How will Natasha react? Will he break it off with the other girl to actually gain the one girl who he always wanted? Based of the song "Don't Stop Believin" by Journey.


Author's Note: I just wanted to say that I have seen this movie multiple times and fell in love with Clint/Natasha! I am a huge fan of Avengers! And I hope everyone who reads this story reviews. :) Reviews are always appreciated from this girly! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers because if I did, I would make more Clint/Natasha scenes!

It was just another end of a day of fighting for Natasha and Clint. They both agreed after putting the man they went after into custody, that just them two would go out to eat at a quiet dinner and then go home for a good nights sleep. After they went back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to take a quick shower and change into some everyday casual clothing, they both took off. The car ride to Olive Garden was utter silence but it was comfortable. The only thing that could be heard was the passing of the cars and the wind hitting their car. After they pulled into the parking lot and Clint turned off the engine, he turned to Natasha who turned to look at him with an confused expression. He didn't know if telling her this at this moment would ruin the chance of having a perfect and comfortable dinner with her, but he had to take a chance and get it off his chest.

"Nat, I have something I need to tell you." Before he continued he noticed they way she was looking at him. For a brief moment he thought he seen the look of being scared on her flawless face but he brushed it off as his eyes playing tricks on him. So he decided to go on with what he had to tell her before he gave up and chickened out. "Nat, I've, I've been seeing someone." He looked away when he said this. He couldn't see her expression because if he did, he didn't want to know if she hated him now. But before he could say another word, Natasha broke the awkward silence.

"Who is she?"

"Brittany Ryan."

"The blonde girl who works at Jared's?"

"Yep that's her."

"How long?" He didn't want to answer that question. "How long Clint?" She said those words with such venom that he had to take a deep breath before he answered for in fear his throat would suddenly find a hitch and he couldn't speak. And right when he was about to say what she wanted to hear, she angrily opened the passenger door and slammed it shut. He thought she was probably going into the ladies room in the restaurant, but instead he caught her heading for the direction that they just came from. He hurried and opened his door and ran after her.

"Natasha! Natasha come on! At least hear me out!"

He finally reached up to her already tired. For a woman with such a short stature, she sure could out walk anybody. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. What he saw broke his heart and made him feel like he was two feet tall instead of 6'4". Natasha was crying! Actually crying real tears! Last time he checked she never cried. She didn't even cry when she told him the story of her parents getting murdered when she was seven and had to hear their screams of plea.

"Nat..."

"Don't call me that! My name's Natasha and I would like it if you would release me from your grip and let me walk home." The tone in her voice almost made him want to cry.

"Nat...Nastasha please. Please hear me out, please?"

She just stared at him with years of built up tears pouring out her gorgeous green eyes. His instinct was to wipe them away but she grudgingly shoved his hand away and began walking again. He walked behind her and grabbed her again. This time, instead of just letting her stand there, he pushed her into his chest and started hugging her and telling her it would be okay. Instead of pushing away, she just let him hold her as she cried what felt like years worth of bottled up tears that needed to be released. As her loud sobs turned into quiet tears, she finally released herself from him and just stared at the ground. After what seemed like days but was only a few minutes she looked up at him and that was when he saw it. Natasha Aliannova Romanoff was heartbroken.

"Clinton." She called him by his first name. That just made his already broke heart shatter into a million pieces. She never called him by his full name, it was always Clint that she called him.

"Yeah Natasha?"

"I wish you and Brittany all the happiness that this world and this newfound love you have can bring you. I'll never fully be for it but as long as your happy with her, I'll be happy for you. I hope she gives you all you what. And make sure you be a gentleman and give her all the love you can back and her the same." After her big speech, she took a deep breath, gave him a quick hug, then began walking towards the car.

"Natasha?"

"Please just take me home Clinton. I need to pack." When she said this his heart began to race. Pack? Why did she need to pack?

"Pack? Natasha why do you need to pack?" She turned around to him and a single tear made its way down her smooth cheek.

"I'm quitting S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint...Clinton. I'm turning in my weapons and suit and making a run for it tomorrow morning. And don't try to stop me because I won't listen."

"What!" Natasha no you're not! You're..."

"Don't tell me what to do Clinton! I'm a twenty-three year old woman. I think I'm capable of making my own decisions. This is my life and what I want to do with is my choice. Now take me home! I will not say it again."

With that she opened the door and shut it harder than before. Clint just stood there and then pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Brittany's number. She picked up on the second ring and Clint did what he knew what was right in his heart. He had to end the relationship with Brittany. Why? Because until now, he realized his heart already belongs to someone else. A certain someone that has fire red hair and amazing green eyes. Someone who makes him so mad yet so turned on at the same time. Someone who he, despite acting like they have no feelings whatsoever, just witnessed the most amazing woman he ever met actually showing emotion for the first time in a long time infront of him. Him! Of all people to cry over. And that someone, that amazing someone, was Natasha Romanoff. The woman who made his heart flutter and made his stomach feel like butterflies everytime she looked at him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brittany it's me Clinton."

"Oh hey baby."

"Hi. I'm just calling to tell you that I think we should end whatever we have going on." She was silent for awhile until she spoke up. He thought she would be mad but instead she was somewhat happy.

"It's because you have finally found your feelings for Natasha after all this time isn't it?" He took a minute to answer. But before he did, he looked at Natasha still waiting in the car for him and genuine smile spread across his face.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but..."

"Look Clinton. I love you, but I always knew that you never fully loved me. I saw the way you looked at her. Because that was the same look I wanted you to give to me. But you never did."

"Brittany..."

"No let me finish Clinton. I'm not mad at all. Actually I'm happy that you guys are together. I always secretly rooted for you two before we went out."

"Well, we aren't techiqually together yet. She doesn't even know my feelings for her yet. I don't even know if she will accept them and return them."

"Clinton, she will."

"How do you know that Brittany?"

"Because the look that you give her everytime you look at her, she gives it right back."

After she said that Clint knew he and Natasha were meant to be together forever. And he would spend forever proving it to her. Even though that might not be what she wants but he'd do anything to make Natasha see what they had going on was real.

"Thanks Brittany for understanding. And I'm sorry that I had to break up with you over the phone. I'm sure that makes me look like a real gentleman." Brittany started laughing and he started laughing along with her.

"It's okay Clinton. Coming from you, I wouldn't expect it any other way. This is just you being you."

"Well, I don't know whether to be insulted or take that as a compliment."

"Take it as the second choice. Bye Clinton. I wish you and Natasha all the happiness. And by the way, make sure you treat her with respect and show her you love her. She deserves it from what I hear she's been through."

"I will Brittany. Bye."

"Bye Clinton. I'll see you around soon. Hopefully with Natasha on your arm."

With that she hung up and he actually felt like a man that has a purpose in life now. He strode over to where Natasha looked like she was about to fall asleep and he opened her car door. He knelt down infront of her and turned her body towards him. She wouldn't look at him so he took her chin gently and turned her head to look at him. When he did, he knew that this was the moment that would change everything and he could not screw it up.

"Natasha? I just got off the phone with Brittany. We talked and we both did what is the right thing to do. We broke up and she gave me her blessing. Not that I needed it but it was nice of her to do. So here it goes. I love you Natasha. I have since the day I found you in Budapest. I have since I accidently walked in on you taking a bubble bath. I have since I found you dancing and singing along with Glee performing "Don't Stop Believin". And I most definitely have since I seen you just hold me after the whole Loki wanting the whole earth to himself ordeal. And I think I just realized it though when I seen you cry infront of me because I was the one who made you cry. And that is the last thing I want to do to you Nat or Natasha. So, even if you don't return the feelings, I just want you to know that I do indeed love you and I always will. I was just afraid to make a move on you in fear that you would turn me down. Because if you did, I think that would break me more than anything."

After his big speech, he just stared up at her. She just sat there motionless staring at him and that was when his heart began to beat faster. What if I messed our friendship up? What if she hates me now more than ever and still wants to quit S.H.I.E.L.D.? What if I never see her again? What if...but before he could think of another heart-wrenching question, he felt Natasha's moist lips on his and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. He then felt her wrap her arms around his neck and start playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. After their searing kiss that lasted at least five minutes, they broke apart and just stared into each others eyes for the longest time. Natasha was the first to speak up and what she said made everything he went through, good and bad, worth while.

"You can call me Nat again if you like. And, I love you too Clint. Always have, always will."

They both broke out into huge grins and they moved in for another kiss when both their stomachs started growling. They both began to laugh. After everything that went down they forgot the real reason why they were at Olive Garden in the first place.

"Let's go eat Nat and then we'll talk about everything."

"Okay Clint."

At that he smiled. He got back up off his knees and reached out his hand. She took it with a huge smile and she had twinkles in her green eyes that he loved so much. As they walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant, Clint suddenly remembered that she said she was gonna leave.

"Nat?"

"Yes Clint?"

"Are you still gonna leave S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She just turned to him and pecked him on his lips.

"That's a low thought even for you Clint. Who would say such a thing like that?"

She ended with a smirk and then they both busted out laughing. After the meal the headed home and playing in the background was now what they call "their" song. They started humming to it together but then they busted out singing it while laughing at the same time.

"Don't stop believin! Hold onto that feelin! Streetlights people! Don't stop believin! Hold onto that feeling! Streetlights people! Don't stop!"


End file.
